


Crazy in Love

by TimelessWriting



Series: Yandere [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Homicidal Thoughts, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Violent Thoughts, Yandere, it was supposed to happen later on but I ended up including it oops, its a little bit different but it's close enough, this is sort of a prequel to my fic idea?, well it wasn't actually supposed to start out as poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He must be crazy to think something like that... But maybe being crazy wouldn't be so bad if he could have them to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I completely blame Nie for enabling me to write this because I don't think I ever would have gotten around to writing anything if they hadn't tossed ideas back and forth with me. So if I do end up making a multichapter fic, you can blame them for enabling me to do that too lmao 
> 
> But yeah this is a sort of prequel to said fic? Although this is slightly different. Izumi was never supposed to like Hamada in the beginning, nor was he really there at all until later in the plot. But for the sake of this, he's here and another target of Izumi's affections. But the actual multichapter fic for this idea has a completely different path in terms of relationships and will be entirely different. At least, if it ever even happens ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hopefully one day I'll get around to it. Nyanyways, it's like midnight and I'm dead so I hope y'all like this.

“Tajima!” Hamada yelped, jerking back in surprise when Tajima snapped a hand across the table to snatch a piece of food off his plate. “I was going to eat that!”

“Oops,” Was all Tajima managed to get out with his mouth stuffed full and cheeks bulging with food. A grin covered his face. Well, as much as one could grin while looking like a chipmunk. He winked at Mihashi, who sat right next to him and upon seeing the ridiculous scene that was Tajima, burst out into a fit of giggles. Soon after, he ended up in a choking fit as he coughed on the water he had been drinking.

Hamada panicked, hurrying to make sure Mihashi was alright, and did he need napkins? Did his throat burn? Oh good lord it came up his nose. He needed to be more careful! But as soon as everything was resolved, the table was filled with laughter again as the three of them enjoyed their lunch together.

Izumi frowned from where he stood at the register taking someone's order. He hated watching Hamada interact positively with others, much less watching _Mihashi_ look so happy with someone that wasn't him or Hamada. Just seeing it set all his alarms off, leaving him on edge and temperamental.

He would quite say it was jealousy. No, jealous wasn't the right word to describe what he felt at all. He didn't doubt anything about them. He had no right to, not as someone who was a mere friend, an acquaintance. They didn't even have a relationship to doubt.

Jealousy wasn't what he felt. It was a more... Primitive than that. It was a sort of possessiveness that started out as only a flicker–barely even noticeable–but as all fires do with time, builds itself up into a raging beast that can't be tamed. Once it had gotten to such a level, where it burns hot and strong in his chest, there was no going back. There was no calming the beast he had become.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Mihashi got up to go to the restroom and ran straight into another customer. His heart fluttered as Mihashi stammered an apology, a light flush of embarrassment cutely dusting his cheeks. It was for moments like these, moments where Mihashi really showed off his cuteness, that he lived for.

The man Mihashi has bumped into gave him a warm smile, patting him on the shoulder and saying something Izumi could make out, followed by a laugh. Mihashi gave a relieved smile and nodded his head, and Izumi's grip tightened around the money in his hand as he watched the interaction from the corner of his eye.

“Here's your change sir. Please come again,” He gritted out to the person in line through clenched teeth, the cash register slamming shut with a sharp _snap_.

It drove him crazy, watching people act so _familiarly_ with Mihashi. They don't know him. They don't deserve to even _touch_ him. Mihashi was too good for them. They should consider themselves lucky just to see him. It was a privilege.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he allowed himself to sink down and rest his head in his arms. This was becoming too often of an occurrence... It was starting to happen every day now that he got upset about people interacting with Mihashi or Hamada. It would be a lie if he said that he hadn't considered such drastic measures as killing. It was concerning how much he was willing to do just to have them to himself, to _possess_ them.

He shifted his head in his arms to watch the small trio by the front of the cafe, laughing away as if they hadn't a care in the world. His stomach twisted and coiled in possessiveness, upset that he wasn't the one there with them. Upset that he wasn't able to be in Tajima's place, that he wasn't the one to pull such happy reactions from Hamada and Mihashi. That should be _him_ with them. Tajima didn't need to be there; he didn't need to exist at all–

He caught himself at the end of that thought, blinking in surprise. Such a morbid thought... It was wrong. He shouldn't be thinking such things. But strangely enough, getting rid of Tajima once and for all didn't sound like such a bad idea... He wasn't opposed to it like he thought he would have been. While he was at it too, he could even get rid of that man from earlier. It would be perfect.

Hamada caught his eye, and after blinking a couple of times, sent him a dazzling smile that only the likes of him and Mihashi could make. It left Izumi with a fuzzy feeling in his stomach, and he let out another deep sigh. He must be going crazy to consider going to such lengths for these two, but maybe being crazy wouldn't be so bad... Not if he was able to have them to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> By the time I finished writing this, I don't think I really managed to write this to a level that I liked nor did I manage to portray the themes like I wanted to, but I think this is the best I can do at the moment. I wanted to get this idea done and out of my head, so here it is. Maybe one day I'll look over it and decide that I know exactly how to fix it to make it how I want it.


End file.
